The present invention relates generally to jewelry pads, and more particularly, is directed to a jewelry pad with flexible, resilient fingers having ends with a Z-lock configuration, and a slot which is open immediately behind and below the fingers for holding a price tag.
Jewelry pads which are adapted to fit within recesses of a jewelry tray and held therein, are well known.
Conventionally, jewelry pads of this type for displaying jewelry items such as pendants, earrings and the like include a substantially rectangular upper inclined wall that extends upwardly and rearwardly from the upper edge of a short front wall at an inclination to the ground surface. Side walls of a substantially triangular configuration have their upper inclined edges connected with respective side edges of the upper inclined wall. A substantially rectangular rear wall has its upper edge connected with the rear edge of the upper inclined wall and its opposite side edges connected to the rear edges of the triangular side walls. The rear wall may be inclined rearwardly and downwardly. With this arrangement, the lower edges of the front wall, side walls and rear wall lie in the same horizontal plane and support the pad on a flat surface.
In accordance with prior inventions of the same applicant herein, each pad is preferably made from a flexible and resilient plastic material that can be deformed but which retains its shape when the deformation force is removed. Thus, the pad is preferably made of a high memory material with a substantially thin, constant thickness throughout. As a result, the pad has a hollow area defined between the underside of the inclined upper wall and the front wall, side walls and rear wall.
According to a prior invention by the same applicant herein, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,765, issued Jun. 2, 1998, and the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, two opposing L-shaped fingers are formed on the upper exposed surface of the inclined upper wall for holding jewelry items such as the bails of pendants thereon.
However, a problem with such arrangement is that there is generally no place to provide a tag containing the price or other information about the jewelry item. Thus, the tag is generally secured directly to the jewelry item, detracting from the appearance of the jewelry item. Alternatively, the tag is placed on the upper surface of the pad below the jewelry item. However, this is often obscured by the jewelry item itself.